An Unexpected Twist
by mooremelessu
Summary: This takes place after "You Posted What!" What happens after Krane activates the Triton app of his bionic soldiers? This is just an idea, so please don't judge me. But I will take some feedback, but please don't hate. Don't read unless you've watched the episode. If you ignore my request, then don't come crawling back to me complaining, because I warned you.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of the characters. I only own S-89. Which I don't even own S-89 since there were so many bionic soldiers.**

**Bree: Okay, we get it! Just get on with the story!**

**Me: Wow Bree. You could've asked nicely.**

**Krane: Let's get on with it!**

**Me: Ahh okay I'm on it! *Whisper's to the audience* He scares me!**

**Krane: I heard that!**

**Me: *squeaks* Sowwy! Enjoy the story guys! *Runs away***

_"Rise bionic soldiers. Rise!" Krane commanded._

S-1 faked an evil smile. She was actually worried about Chase. She didn't want him to be destroyed. Maybe she could get him to join her and Krane. Nah, he cared too much for his family.

The soldiers shut the cage down and they were free. Krane and S-1 teleported to the Davenport's house, which the bionic soldiers followed, but stood outside their door. They all screamed and jumped.

"Miss us?" Krane asked, cockily.

"But—how did you get out?!" Davenport stuttered. Krane and S-1 smirked.

"We had a little help." S-1 replied.

"Now!" Krane shouted. The bionic soldiers broke down the door and marched in. The Davenport's yelped.

"You have an entire army?!" Douglas squeaked.

"You made a mistake, Dougie. Now your all dead." Krane smirked. "Attack!" The bionic soldiers went after the Davenports, who all faught back.

_A few hours later…_

The Davenports were down to one soldier, plus Krane and S-1. Krane looked pissed.

"S-1, S-89. Take them down!" Krane commanded. S-1 went after Chase while S-89 went after Bree. Adam, Leo, Donald, and Douglas went after Krane. S-89 did a cartwheel with super speed and jumped high, planning on kicking Bree down. Bree grabbed S-89's ankle and used her super speed to create a cyclone before throwing S-89 into the wall. S-1 threw a punch at Chase, but he ducked and grabbed her wrist, flipping her over his soldier. Krane made the "come at me" motion with his arms. Adam prepared for a blast wave, but Krane used his molecular kinesis to throw it back at him. Adam hit the ground hard.

"Adam!" Bree yelped, super speeding over to him. Chase glanced over at his brother worriedly and S-1 took the chance to knock him down to the floor. Bree super sped over to Krane and started having a speed fight. Chase scrambled to face up right and backed up. S-1 smirked before creating a flame ball. Chase gulped and backed up more. He backed up into the wall, gulping again. S-1 took her arm back behind her shoulder, preparing to throw it. Chase created a forcefield and crossed his arms over his face.

"Chase!" Bree screeched. She growled and turned back to Krane, fighting harder. S-1 realized what was happening and threw it at Krane, almost hitting Bree. Luckily, Chase looked up in time and stopped it with his molecular kinesis. Krane took the chance to lift Bree up by the neck with molecular kinesis. Bree struggled to get free, but he lifted her head higher.

"Hey!" Leo shouted with a deep voice. Krane looked over at him. In fact, everybody did. "Put. Her. Down." His voice had turned all demonic and his laser fingers activated, hitting Krane, causing him to throw her to the floor. Adam crawled over to her while Chase ran. S-1 walked over to Leo's side and put a hand on her hip, giving Krane a sassy look.

"S-1, please, if you go over to their side, your making a big mistake." Krane begged. S-1 scoffed.

"My name isn't S-1. It's Sarah Morgan. I can't believe you did this to me!" S-1—err, Sarah exclaimed. She exchanged glances with Leo, who looked back at her. "Together?" She asked hopefully. He nodded. They both fired up their fire balls. "One.."

"Two.." Leo continued.

"Three." They both said. They threw them at Krane, which caught him on fire. Adam got up and tried his wave blast again, killing Krane for good. The bionic soldiers woke up, totally confused. Soon, they all left, the only one left being Sarah.

"Well, I need some food. All that fighting wore me out." Adam said, heading into the kitchen.

"Douglas and I need to upgrade your mission suits." Donald said, going down to the lab with Douglas following him.

"I'm going to my room." Leo said.

"I really need to apologize to Caitlin." Bree said, speeding away.

"I should really do my homework." Chase said, heading to the lab.

"Hold up." Sarah said, causing Chase to stop. He turned around.

"What, were you gonna try to kill me again?" Chase asked.

"I just saved your life!" Sarah exclaimed.

"After trying to kill me!" Chase shot back.

"But I didn't!" Sarah hissed.

"Okay, but you almost hit Bree. Your just lucky I stopped it in time." Chase said calmly.

"Look, Chase, I'm really sorry, okay?" Sarah said quietly.

"Why didn't you just kill me, anyways?" Chase asked.

"Because… I realized I was about to hurt you, which shut down the triton app. That's why I wanted to destroy Krane, because he forced me to go after you. I didn't want to hurt you." Sarah exlained.

"Wait… So what I'm getting from this is that you… like me? Like, like like me?" Chase asked. He was confused but anxious at the same time. Confused because no girl has ever liked him like that, or liked him in general. And anxious to hear her answer.

"Yeah." Sarah sighed.

"Well… I kinda like you too." Chase said nervously.

"Really?!" Sarah exclaimed. Chase nodded and blushed.

"Aww, look. Chasey finally found a girl who likes him! And who's his height!" Adam joked. Chase rolled his eyes and glared at Adam.

"Adam! Go away!" Chase exclaimed. Adam shrugged.

"Alright. But don't expect me to come back!" Adam exclaimed, walking down the hallway. Once Chase looked away, Adam peeked out.

"So.. What happens now?" Chase asked, looking into Sarah's eyes.

"I dunno, but in movies, it's usually this." Sarah said. They both leaned in and kissed. Adam snapped a picture and did a happy dance.

"Ohh, that is so going on my page!" Adam exclaimed. They pulled away and blushed.

"Adam! I thought you went away!" Chase squeaked.

"I did. But then I got hungry again and came back." Adam lied. "So, is it official?!"

The two looked at each other before shrugging. "I guess." They said in synch.

"OH! What?! I gotta tell Bree!" Adam exclaimed, running after the direction where Bree sped away a few minutes ago. The new couple shrugged before kissing again.

**So, that was my idea. I know, it wasn't a very good idea. I can't think that well today. Well, I might not update this story. I'm still debating on whether or not to make this into a story or keep it short. If you guys want me to update it, please leave reviews. Also, I might be on writer's block. So if you could please leave some ideas, that would be amazing. Thank you, love you all! ~ mooremelessu**


End file.
